A measurement system monitors media consumption habits by a media consumer. Thus, by being cognizant of the media consumption habits, a content provider may effectively determine whether certain content displayed or presented at a specific time is effective at attracting viewership. Media consumption may refer to viewing a program, listening to an audio program, reading a web site, for example.
The measurement system may be implemented at a single source, such as a location near a television. Thus, the measurement system may be equipped with an authentication system that avails a registration for the various personnel associated with the location. The various personnel may register themselves as the media consumer presently associated with the single source.
Alternatively, the measurement system may be equipped with an automatic detection system, thereby automatically logging the presence of a viewer or viewers associated with the content being sourced from the television.
In addition to content being provided by the television, the television and other media sources may provide shared content. The shared content may include information about goods or services. The shared content may include meta information, thereby allowing the media consumer to electively access the meta information to access a web site to learn more about the goods or services associated with the shared content.
In the specific case of shared content sourced from a television, the presentation of the shared content may be static and non-interactive (i.e. no associated meta data). By static, the shared content may be fixed and not based on the viewer being served the shared content.
On the contrary, when shared content is presented via other channels, such as through personalized Internet served content, the shared content selected may be dynamic and determinate based on the user accessing the shared content.
Studies have shown that shared content may be more effective when presented multiple times to a specific user (i.e. re-served). Thus, a user being cognizant of goods or services through shared content may be more inclined to purchase the goods or services based on repeated exposure.